


First Time

by CelestialVoid



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski/Bottom Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Boyd loves Erica more than words could ever explain, there’s no doubt about that. But there are times during the pack’s more intimate meetings that he finds himself wondering what it would be like to bottom for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by the wonderful chloenitram88, here you go. :)

Stiles made his way into the kitchen, rubbing at his face as he stumbled towards the coffee machine. He quickly poured himself a cupful and drank greedily. Setting the mug down on the counter, he noticed the hunched-over figure at the table.

“Boyd?”

The teen looked up, panicked.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, carefully making his way over to Boyd’s side.

“Yeah,” Boyd muttered.

“That is a lie and a half,” Stiles replied. “What’s wrong?”

“I, um… I want to know what it’s like to bottom,” Boyd confessed. “But I don’t know who to ask or how to ask. I mean, you and Derek are exclusive, Isaac can get a little too excited sometimes, and Jackson can be…”

“Sadistic,” Stiles offered.

“Rough,” Boyd corrected. “And I don’t want to cheat on Erica.”

“You guys agreed to an open relationship, didn’t you?” Stiles asked.

Boyd nodded.

“Then she’ll understand,” Stiles assured him. “Besides, it’s still within the pack.”

Boyd looked at him, confused.

“Let’s admit it, a human is your best option for a tender first time,” Stiles pointed out. “Besides, Derek will forgive me if it’s for the sake of the pack.”

“Are you sure?” Boyd asked. “I mean, I’m not much of a lover.”

Stiles leant forward and kissed the boy’s cheek. “Yes, you are.”

Boyd bowed his head, trying to hide his rosy-red blush.

“Do you want to…?” Stiles started, unsure of how to ask the question.

“Now?” Boyd asked. He bit into his lip and nodded.

Erica was out for the weekend with Kira, Allison and Lydia, wreaking havoc on every shopping centre in California, Jackson and Isaac were discussing co-captain stuff for the lacrosse team with Scott, and it would be hours before Derek dragged his furry ass out of bed, so Boyd and Stiles had all the time they needed.

“Would you be more comfortable in my room or yours?” Stiles asked.

“Yours?” Boyd said, almost pleadingly.

Stiles nodded and smiled sweetly.

“Come on,” he whispered, offering his hand to Boyd and leading him upstairs to the room.

He shut the door behind himself and turned to the larger boy. He leant forward and slid his fingers beneath Boyd’s chin, lifting the boy’s face and bringing their lips together in a surprisingly tender kiss.

Stiles knew he was nervous, it was completely understandable. He wanted to make this as painless and enjoyable for Boyd as he could.

He cupped the back of Boyd’s skull, waiting until the older teen relaxed into the warmth of the man’s lips and returned the kiss.

Boyd sighed and melted into the kiss, his lips quivering against the warmth. He coiled his arms around Stiles’ slender shoulders, lacing his fingers through the soft locks of the boy’s chestnut brown hair.

Stiles pulled Boyd closer, settling his hand on the teen’s hip and carefully walking him back towards the bed.

The his calves struck the mattress. He reached behind him with one hand, sitting down atop the soft blanket and pulling Stiles down with him. He let the warmth of his body melt into the boy’s. He kept his hand threaded through the boy’s hair, feeling the silky smooth hair with his fingers. His other hand trailed down the boy’s side, caressing his surprisingly firm abs and running his fingers over the ridges of the boy’s ribs before settling on the curve of his hip, pulling him closer and grinding their hips against each other.

Stiles slid his hand down Boyd’s side, feeling him shudder beneath the tender touch. He slid his fingers under the hem of Boyd’s shirt, feeling the taut muscles that twitched beneath the man’s chocolate brown flesh. He caressed the soft skin, feeling his smooth curves, the warmth of his body and the seams of his muscles.

Boyd’s hand slid down to the boy’s neck, massaging the firm muscles as he turned his head and deepened the kiss.

Stiles hummed against his lips, rolling his lips and grinding his groin against Boyd’s, feeling the older boy’s growing bulge press against the tight denim of his jeans.

Stiles moaned louder at the friction, encouraging Boyd to act. He ran his tongue across Boyd’s lips.

Boyd welcomed his dominating tongue, moaning as he bucked his hips against Stiles’. His crotch throbbed, desperate to find relief as his growing erection pressed against his constricting jeans.

A needy whimper fell from his lips, the sound spurred Stiles on as he deepened the kiss – now evolving into something more: something passionate, deep and messy, and somewhat comforting at the same time.

Boyd could tell that Stiles was desperately trying to restrain himself from devouring the boy, and – to be completely honest – he was struggling too.

Boyd’s breath left him in short gasps, every broken kiss followed by a needy whimper that begged for another. Every time Stiles would break away for air, Boyd chased the boy’s soft pink lips, bringing them together again.

Every kiss started out as tender and loving, but quickly escalated into something more savagely passionate. It was hard, deep and messy. Boyd looped his arm around Stiles’ neck, using his weight to pull the boy closer.

Stiles gently encouraged Boyd to climb further back onto the bed. He straddled the older boy’s waist. Warm hands trailed up Boyd’s sides, fingers running across the ridges of his ribs, up his chest and along his biceps, and pinning his arms above his head. Soft lips latched onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the pale skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. The warm breath made him shiver as it rolled across his freckled skin. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw and seeking out the scattered moles on his face. He sighed heavily, gasping as their hips ground against each other. He dug his nails into the firm bicep, eliciting a low growl from the man as he buckled his hips in response.

Boyd’s breath hissed through his gritted teeth as the vibrations spurred him on. He threaded his hands through Stiles’ unkempt hair, the buds of his fingers gently massaging the boy’s scalp, holding him close to his neck and encouraging him to continue. His touch was a tender caress as he massaged the boy’s scalp and ran the soft chestnut locks though his slender fingers.

It was a sensory indulgence for both of them, but God it felt good.

The hand on the boy’s hip pulled him closer, the ball of his thumb rubbing circles into the pale, exposed patch of Stiles’ skin.

Stiles returned the favour, pulling Boyd into his lap and grinding their hips together. He drew back again. He could feel Boyd’s rugged breaths pant against his lips, trails of warmth lingering on his lips.

“Do you want to keep going?” Stiles asked.

Boyd nodded eagerly.

“Okay,” Stiles whispered. He leant forward and brought their lips together again. “Firstly, let’s get you out of these jeans.”

He sat back on the mattress, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to the patch of exposed skin between Boyd’s shirt and his waistband. He unbuttoned the boy’s jeans, unzipped them and tugged the thick denim down Boyd’s legs. Once free, he tossed them across the room, his boxers and shirt were soon to follow.

Boyd shifted about slightly, feeling a little exposed.

Stiles seemed to sense his discomfort.

“We can stop anytime,” Stiles told him.

“No, it’s not that,” Boyd assured him. “It’s just…”

Stiles glanced down, realising that the older boy was completely naked and he was still fully clothed. He slid off the bed and rose to his feet. He stripped out of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head.

Boyd’s embarrassment turned into a soft blush as he couldn’t decide whether to look at Stiles’ naked body or not.

Stiles crept back onto the bed, bringing their lips together again. He pulled back from the kiss, running his hands up the boy’s thighs.

“You ready?” Stiles asked. “We don’t have to do it now or today if you’re not ready for it.”

“I want this,” Boyd confessed.

“Okay,” the younger boy purred.

He trailed his lips down Boyd’s chest and abdomen, his nimble hands caressing his thighs and encouraging the boy to lift his hips.

Stiles grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and set it beneath Boyd’s hips.

He trailed kisses down the inside of the older boy’s thigh, prompting him to spread his legs as Stiles brought his face to the teen’s ass. He ran his tongue across Boyd’s opening, listening to the boy inhale and roll his hips towards his mouth. Stiles ran his hands along Boyd’s inner thighs. He dragged his tongue across Boyd’s entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

His crotch throbbed at the sound of Boyd’s unrestrained gasps and groans.

He moved his hand up to the boy’s rigid cock, gently grazing the palm of his hand against his erection.

“Oh God,” Boyd gasped, unravelling before the boy as he thrashed about. “Stiles!”

Stiles hummed against his entrance.

Boyd cried out with delight, grabbing at fistfuls of the sheets.

Stiles slid his tongue into him.

Boyd’s hips twitched, indecisive of whether to roll into Stiles’ hand or against his face.

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk as Boyd whimpered when he withdrew his tongue. He gently sucked at his entrance, dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the older boy.

He could feel the boy’s cock growing harder and slicker, precome liberally spilling from the head and dripping over his hand.

He continued to repeat the pattern, harassing animalistic groans from Boyd as Stiles dipped his tongue in and out of the opening.

Stiles drew back, reaching over to his bedside table. He grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube and tossed them onto the mattress before returning to the older boy’s side.

He popped open the lid of the lube and spread the cool gel across his fingers. He pressed his fingertips against Boyd’s opening, slowly massaging the tense muscle. He slipped one finger in, pushing against the pressure and resistance. He sank in one knuckle at a time, listening to Boyd broken cry. The boy’s trembling hands clawed at the sheets, his nails threatening to tear the cotton.

Stiles placed a soft kiss to Boyd’s inner thigh, a rumbling growl rolled across his skin as he slowly eased his finger in and out of the boy.

Boyd’s back arched off of the bed, a rugged cry tearing at his throat. He rolled his head back and tried to slow his breathing. His teeth tore into his lip as Stiles slowly slid a second finger into him. He waited a moment for Boyd to relax before sliding his fingers in further.

A heavy moan dragged its way out of the older boy’s chest.

Stiles stilled his fingers, waiting for Boyd to calm down again before curling his fingertips against his prostate.

Boyd’s back arched off the mattress and his hips ground down against Stiles’ fingers, a broken wail begging him for more.

“There?” Stiles teased, slowly working his fingers back and forth and curling his tips again. He stilled his hand and withdrew from the older boy.

There was a soft knock at the door and a rattle as it creaked open on its hinges.

“Stiles?” a familiar called.

Boyd flinched and cowered beneath Stiles.

“Derek,” Stiles growled. “Get out.”

“What’s going on?” The alpha asked.

“Get out,” Stiles repeated.

“I heard noises,” Derek muttered, ignoring his mate and noticing Boyd, laid out naked across Stiles’ bed. “Oh.”

“Derek, I swear, it’s not what it looked like,” Boyd babbled, panicked.

“It’s okay,” Derek said softly. “Just making sure no-one’s hurt.”

Stiles looked down at Boyd. “Do you want him to leave, Boyd?”

Boyd thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

“Okay,” Stiles whispered. “Derek, shut the door and come here.”

Derek obeyed. He sat down on the bed beside Stiles, pulling the boy close and kissing him passionately.

When he pulled back, he made it very clear that Stiles was in charge.

“I want you to sit with Boyd,” Stiles instructed. “It’s his first time so you’re not allowed to get involved. Just keep him calm and comfortable.”

Derek obliged, giving Stiles another kiss before moving up the bed to Boyd’s side. He laid down next to him, leaning forward to kiss him. He ran his broad hand across Boyd’s bare chest, feeling his steady breathing and his beating heart.

Stiles reached across the bed and grabbed the condom from where it had fallen on the rippling sheets.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Stiles asked.

Boyd nodded eagerly.

Stiles rolled the condom over his rigid length and poured lube over his shaft.

He leant forward and lined himself up with Boyd’s entrance. He dipped his head into the boy, testing how much he could take before slowly edging into him.

Boyd let out rugged cries and euphoric moans as he took a moment to get used to the sensation of penetration.

Stiles watched as Derek’s forearms darkened as he veins drew the initial jolt of pain out of Boyd’s body. The man craned his neck and brought his lips to Boyd’s neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at the smooth flesh.

Stiles growled as the pressure of Boyd’s ass bore down on him.

Derek crushed their mouths together, muffling Boyd’s rugged moans.

Stiles slowly rolled his hips, rocking his hips into Boyd.

Boyd gasped and groaned, resting his hand on the boy’s hip.

Stiles ran his hands up and down Boyd’s thighs, caressing the soft flesh.

Derek’s steadied his hands against Boyd’s ribs, his fingers seeping into the seams of the teen’s muscles as he moved.

Stiles set a steady rhythm of slowly rocking back and forth and rolling his hips in circles.

Stiles leant forward, bringing their lips together again.

Boyd moaned against his lips. He sighed blissfully, his skin prickling with heat as their bodies melted together. He inhaled deeply, smelling every drop of primal sweat that sat upon Stiles’ moonlight-pale flesh.

Stiles kept his hips moving, grinding his hip against Boyd’s and letting the older boy’s soft ass consume his cock. He moaned at the warmth, the tension that dragged at his length.

Derek glanced over his shoulder and watched the boy, his freckles dancing across his body as the blanket of flesh rippled as he moved.

Boyd’s erotic moans were strangled into broken gasps as he grew closer and closer to his climax. His stomach tensed and his rhythm stuttered as Stiles’ cock pressed against his prostate. He tried to quicken the pace, pushing back against Stiles’ length.

He threw his head back and cried out as he reached his climax. Spurts of semen erupted from the head of his cock, his body shuddering in Derek’s hold as his cries died away, breathless and overstimulated.

Stiles slowed, letting Boyd ride out the euphoric waves of his orgasm.

As he calmed down, he breathed deeply and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Stiles leant forward and pressed a delicate kiss to Boyd’s lips.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s your first time.”

Boyd looked ashamed, sad that he hadn’t satisfied Stiles. “I’m not much of a lover.”

“Yes, you are. Boyd, it’s okay,” Stiles assured him. “The first time is always awkward, just because I didn’t come, doesn’t mean you haven’t satisfied me. Believe me, I’m more than satisfied.”

Boyd let the corners of his lips twitch into a slight smile as Stiles leant forward and kissed him.

Stiles slowly withdrew from Boyd’s tight ass and Boyd let out a sad whimper at the loss.

“Can I… um...”

Boyd glanced down at Stiles’ hard cock and glanced away.

“Do you want to blow me?” Stiles asked.

“I haven’t down it before, but I’d like to try,” Boyd admitted.

“Okay,” Stiles whispered, laying back against the bed. He looked over Boyd’s shoulder at Derek. “You help him.”

Derek nodded. He leant forward and kissed Boyd’s shoulder before crawling to Stiles’ other side.

Derek led by example.

He licked a wet trail along the underside of Stiles’ cock, earning a gratifying moan from the boy. Derek smiled and eagerly took the boy’s length, taking him to the hilt. He moaned, delighted at the taste of his mate’s cock. He tasted the hot, salty precome that liberally dribbled from the slit of Stiles’ dick.

As he pulled back he looked at Boyd and told him, “You don’t have to take him that much, and if you don’t want to swallow, I’d gladly take your place.”

Boyd nodded. He crept forward slightly.

Stiles reached down and gently stroked his cheeks. He slid his hand to the base of Boyd’s neck and cupped the base of his skull.

Boyd pressed soft kisses against the exposed flesh of Stiles’ hip. He sank his teeth into the moonlight-pale skin, earning a pained hiss from the boy as his hips jerked upwards excitedly. He heard Derek claw at the sheets, desperately fighting back his jealous protective instincts. Stiles’ soft whimpers died into an erotic hum as Boyd pressed soft kisses around the tender red mark. Derek quietened.

Boyd took Stiles’ length in his hold and slowly moved his hand up and down the boy’s shaft. He trailed soft kisses closer to the rigid cock, searching for another sensitive spot where his muscles twitched beneath the tender touches. He bit into the ivory skin again, harder. Stiles let out a savage yelp. Derek snarled and growled.

Boyd had overstepped his bounds. He carefully kissed the reddening flesh. He littered the delicate kisses over the sensitive ring of teeth impressions and purred against Stiles’ soft flesh, eliciting a needy whimper from the younger boy as he began to thrust into Boyd’s hand.

Boyd turned his attention to the boy’s rigid cock.

Beads of precome spilt over his hands, helping him lube up Stiles’ pulsing cock. He leant forward and ran his tongue up the length.

He took Stiles’ length into his mouth, moving his head back and forth over as much of his dick as he could take. He dragged his lips back up to the head of the boy’s cock and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head.

Boyd moaned, the vibrations making Stiles cry out and fight against the instinctual need to buck his hips into Boyd’s mouth and fuck his throat.

The older teen bobbed his head up and down, not setting any pace but moving fast enough that Stiles failed to draw breath between his broken whimpers.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles cried out breathlessly.

Boyd drew back, swirling his tongue around the tip of Stiles’ cock, feeling salty beads dampen his tongue. He lapped at the head, delighted by the boy’s unrestrained cry as he threw his head back.

He was too close and Boyd wasn’t ready.

He glanced over at his alpha and Derek nodded.

The man shuffled forward on the bed.

He tightened his grip at the base of Stiles’ cock, sinking down over him and sucking at his length. He dragged his lips back to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down, bobbing and humming against his warmth as Stiles cupped the back of his skull and began to thrust into his mouth, hissing in rugged breaths through gritted teeth.

Derek choked on his breath, tears blurring his vision as his eyes rolled back.

Stiles’ hips faltered and came.

Hot, salty semen flowed down Derek’s throat.

The man tightened his lips around Stiles’ cock, dragging his mouth along the boy’s length and draining him. He sat back on his heels, meeting his mate’s unfocused, lustful gaze as he swallowed. He ravenously licked at the stands of come that had dripped across his plump, pink lips.

“You’re a show off, you know that?” Stiles gasped. “A slut too.”

Derek leant forward and kissed the boy.

Boyd sat back and waited.

Stiles patted the mattress next to him, welcoming the boy into his arms.

“Derek is going to get a damp cloth to clean us down,” Stiles told him, smirking at the discontented sound Derek made as he dragged himself to his feet and made his way out of the room. Once alone, Stiles craned his neck to look at Boyd. “How are you feeling?”

“That was better than I thought it’d be,” Body admitted. “A little painful, but werewolf healing with solve that in a minute.” He was quiet for a moment before he dared to glance up at Stiles and whisper, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
